Tokyo Ghoul: Ai No Kusabi
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: He was supposed to be just like any other human. She was supposed to lure him in with false security and feed upon him like she did every other male that crossed her path. Only she wasn't expecting him to be a ghoul investigator, a detective with a strong hatred for her kind. She was half expecting him to kill her, but she soon enough realizes that he has other plans in store.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I went on an Ai No Kusabi binge and this is the result. I had a blast writing for Amon in a previous fic and felt the need to ship him again. He's going to seem a bit passive in this first bit before his ghoul-hating attitude starts to shine. But keep in mind I'm shipping him in place of Iason Mink so he's going to be a possessive, ghoul hating dude. But still hot. Lol. All I can say is try to keep an open mind, things will start to pick up in the next chapter. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Exhausted, dark eyes stared out the window at the passing scenery, large hands gripping the steering wheel tiredly. Everything, the evening sky, the buildings and various shops, blended together as they did every night on his way home. He just wanted to get home, shower, eat, and relax. He wanted to put the day, and every day before it, behind him. Allow them to fade into the past where they very well belonged. But that would be asking for too much. The thick folder, filled with recent ghoul victims, which sat almost haphazardly on the seat beside him reminded him of such. This was the quiet, redundant life of detective Koutarou Amon.

He worked to right the wrongs of the world, carrying the dark burden of his broken childhood over his head as a constant reminder that he needed no one but himself. He trusted no one. Out of the reoccurring, looming fear of becoming one of the many unsolved cases of ghoul murders, Amon kept to himself. He did his job as a ghoul investigator, kept his cross close to his heart, said his prayers, and lived his life day by day. He lived alone on the opposite side of town alone, just where the bustling city life quitted down to small neighborhoods. He was a man that had to keep busy, had to keep moving to feel like he had a defined purpose in life. Besides, not doing anything meant he would have time to think about just how screwed up their world really was and those were thoughts he could very well do without.

Amon rounded yet another corner, turning down one of the many familiar roads he took to get home. The sidewalks were empty, with the exception of shop keepers that were just closing up for the evening and the customers that were forced to return to their own homes. Those whom recognized him waved and smiled kindly, a gesture he returned out of the sake of being polite. He cut his eyes back to the road, and not a moment too soon, just as a figure collapsed into the street. He skidded to a halt, the screeching of his tires causing those who passed by to stop and stare. Amon got out of his car, motioning quickly over to the body sprawled out onto the cool asphalt.

"Hello?" He gently shook them. "Are you alright?"

A low groan was his only answer.

He rolled them over onto their back, shocked, when a curtain of wavy, jet black locks streaked with blue, fell from under their hood. He looked down into the barely conscious face of a young girl, her chocolate eyes half lidded as she tried her hardest to keep them open. She was small in stature with porcelain, copper brown skin.

"Are you alright?" Amon asked again, this time the urgency apparent in his voice.

"Help… me…" She managed a whisper.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital." He announced as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to his car.

She groaned again in protest as he settled her into the backseat, strapping her in place before shutting the door. He climbed back into the front seat, driving into the opposite direction of his home as he headed to the nearest hospital.

"No!" The girl suddenly said, startling the man.

"What is it?" Amon immediately stopped the car, turning to face the girl.

"There… is nothing wrong… with me." Though weak she managed to sit up, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I'm just hungry."

Amon's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as he watched her settle back into the seat. "Just hungry?" He repeated slowly.

She nodded, her arms folding loosely at her chest. "I know a place not too far from here you can take me."

Said place turned out to a small ramen shop he'd managed to never notice before. It wasn't necessarily a hole in the wall, but it was definitely a place he wouldn't visit willingly. The light outside the wooden door flickered unwelcomingly, and there was a single room inside the whole building that seemed to be illuminated.

"Thank you," She said as she opened the back door.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Amon asked as he too climbed from the car. "You collapsed in the street."

She turned a glance at him over her shoulder, and for a second just stared at him. The air was cool, crisp, as it shifted dark tresses about her round face. "You're very kind," She noted with a soft smile. "Others would have left me there…" She paused thoughtfully before gesturing for him to follow. "Come, I have something for you."

She opened the door and stepped inside the small shop's welcoming warmth, waiting patiently for him to follow.

"Kiyomi." An older fellow, he too clad in all black, scolded from behind the countertop. The inside was far more appealing to the eye than the outside, Amon quietly nodded to himself. Different spices and herbs flitted in the air around his nose, and before he knew it his own belly gave a fitful growl. The man behind the counter cut his eyes away from the girl, Kiyomi, to focus on Amon. "Please, have a seat. I'll make you something on the house."

"Oh, that really isn't necessary." Said Amon. He didn't have the time to sit around, nor did he want to. After the day he'd had he just wanted to get home, finish filing the murders he didn't finish at the office, and get some sleep.

"But I insist," Said the old man. "It's the least I can do for you bringing Kiyomi home. I take my eyes off of her for one minute and she's gone. Such a problem child."

The girl known as Kiyomi simply rolled her eyes, shaking off the comment, as she slipped out of her jacket.

Amon, by this point, reluctantly took the seat and food that was offered to him. He ate quietly, his eyes scanning over what little décor the ramen shop held. He could tell by the family portraits along the walls and pictures a child more than likely colored that the place was family owned. Photos of a little girl with a head full of black and blue lined the counter furthest from him.

"Are you finished?" Kiyomi suddenly asked as she appeared at his side.

"Oh… I am… thank you." Amon said. He moved out of the way so she could collect his now empty bowl and silverware.

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Papa is the best cook."

"You guys own this place?"

"My papa does, he took over after his papa died."

"Well the meal was delicious, have you eaten?"

"I will eat soon enough." Said Kiyomi. "Here, follow me."

"I really should be going, it is getting pretty late." Amon casted a glance to the watch on his wrist.

"It will only take a second; I want to thank you for helping me out." She signaled for him to follow her as she motioned towards a set of wooden stairs. "I just hate owing people."

Amon followed behind the girl as she led him to one of the few rooms the second floor housed. Amon had no time to react as Kiyomi pushed him down onto a small couch with so much force it knocked the air from the man's lungs.

"What the-" Came his incomplete thoughts as he recovered his breath, just as the girl climbed on top of him.

Staring down at him, her eyes not once leaving his, she began to undress herself. Her shirt was the first to go, lifted up and over her head until she sat in nothing but a lose camisole that hung off her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Amon managed to ask. Kiyomi lowered her face to the crook of his neck where she inhaled the sweet musk that radiated off his skin. Her body was warm, her touch electrifying.

"Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes?" Her voice came as a hushed whisper.

"Blood? What are-"

Amon howled in pain as Kiyomi bit down into his flesh, drawing a stream of blood. She sat back with a moan, her hips rocking into his, as she savored the sweet, metallic taste.

"God… you taste better than you look." She said as she gripped his shoulders, pulling him up.

Kiyomi brought her teeth back down into Amon's flesh, tearing some from the bone, as another howl erupted from the man. Tittering on the boarder of becoming unconscious, Amon managed to dig into his pants pocket to remove the taser his partner, a rather eccentric old man, insisted he carry. Without hesitating he shoved it into the girl's side, delivering two powerful jolts of electricity that left the girl screaming in discomfort as she released her hold on him. Amon pushed her body to the floor with a weak shove as he managed to get to his feet, swaying just a bit before steadying himself.

"You… you are a ghoul." He hissed as he gripped the side of his neck that she bit tightly.

Kiyomi groaned in pain as she curled in on herself.

"Let me show you what we detectives do to ghouls."

The last thing Kiyomi saw before being engulfed into darkness was Amon's bloody hand reaching out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kiyomi groaned as she willed her body to move. Her joints were stiff and her bones ached, every inch of her screamed as she shifted in her current spot. Where she was exactly she didn't quite know, but she could tell it was somewhere she'd never been before because nothing smelled familiar. The hair on the back of her neck rose- something didn't feel right.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Said a voice she didn't recognize.

Dark eyes opened to find eyes just as dark and empty as her own staring back at her. "W-who are you?" She questioned. She tried to move and quickly realized that she couldn't. Chained to a wall by her hands and feet, Kiyomi was secured in place by bounds even she couldn't break. Just a few feet before her sat a man, a middle aged man with sunken cheeks and unsightly long white hair. "Where am I?"

"All your answers will be answered in due time," Said the man calmly. "All you need to know is that my name is Mado, and I am very upset."

"Do I know you?" Kiyomi asked, her dark brows lacing together.

"No, no I suppose you don't. But you know my partner, Amon, whom you nearly killed by the way."

Kiyomi raked through her choppy memories from the night before, easily remembering the face of the handsome man that picked her up out the middle of the street. Just thinking about him made her mouth water. There was something about him that set him apart from the countless others before him. Seeing her deep in thought, Mado got to his feet and approached the young ghoul.

"Now what were you thinking about?" He fisted a gloved hand in her hair and pulled.

Kiyomi hissed in discomfort, her eyes narrowing as they flashed darker than night. "How when I get out of here I'm going to eat your soul and shit it out."

"Tsk. Tsk." Mado shook his head. "Such a foul mouth. What you need is some discipline." He used his free hand to strike the girl across the face, her head snapping to the side as the impact echoed through the apartment. "It's always the pretty ones that need to be broken in." The man went on to say before striking Kiyomi again.

"I'm going to kill you," Kiyomi breathed through clenched teeth. "I am going to paint this town red with your blood."

"You see," Mado said. "You would be somewhat of a threat if you weren't chained to a wall." He indulged in a small chuckle before releasing his hold on the ghoul's hair. Using the back of his hand he gently stroked the soft flesh of her cheek. His hand slid lower, tracing down the length of her neck where his fingers curled to grip tightly. "My… I must say I've never seen a ghoul like you before." He mockingly admired. "Might be a little jealous Amon crossed paths with you first."

"Eat… shit…" Kiyomi said, gasping.

"See… there's that mouth of yours again." Mado said. He took a step closer, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Maybe I should cut the tongue out of that foul little mouth of yours, hmm? Or maybe I'll just remove something else… wouldn't want to hinder what that mouth of yours can do." He chuckled darkly at the seething glare Kiyomi gave him. "Oh, I didn't tell you? From here on out you belong to Amon. His own… personal… play thing."

Kiyomi struggled in the man's grasp which only caused him to squeeze tighter. She coughed and gasped due to the lack of air, her vision suddenly growing fuzzy.

"Mado, I thought killing her would be defeating the purpose of bringing her back here."

Mado released Kiyomi's neck and took a step back. "But playing with her is so much fun, you should give it a try."

Amon's neck, where Kiyomi had bit him, was wrapped tightly in fresh bandages. He wore a simple black tank top and sweatpants, his bare feet patted softly on the uncarpeted floor as in closed in on the pair. Kiyomi could only assume she was in his apartment giving the way he was dressed. He eyed her closely, the areas of her face that Mado had striked slowly began to redden in color. Her chocolate eyes narrowed keenly at the uninterested glare Amon gave her.

"I see you're still alive," Said Kiyomi smugly. "How's the neck?"

"Your mouth!" Mado snapped, striking her once again.

"Goddamnit!" Kiyomi hissed. "Can you stop that shit? It's really starting to work my last nerve."

Mado prepared to strike her again when Amon grabbed his wrist to stop him. "If you keep hitting her she's going to start to bruise, and I can't have that." He said.

Mado lifted his hands in defeat, retaking his seat on the chair he'd pulled up for himself. Amon picked up a small switch blade off the coffee table, taking slow strides up to the ghoul chained to his wall. For a moment he said nothing, silently cutting into the black fabric of her clothing. Kiyomi hissed as the blade nicked at her skin purposefully.

"I would like to see what I'm working with," Amon needlessly explained.

"Oh that's fair," Kiyomi said sarcastically. "You get to see my body but I can't see yours? Such a tease."

Amon ignored her, getting to his knees as he slit the material of her jeans. Eventually Kiyomi was left in nothing but her underclothes, a simple bra and pair of panties. Amon took a step back to admire her chained form, and found himself pleased with what he saw. She was petite, her hips small, her breasts modest.

"You gonna just stand there staring or do something?" Snapped Kiyomi, growing restless.

"Don't worry, I'm enjoying myself." Was Amon's response.

"You're not that bright, are you?"

Amon said nothing else as he turned his back onto the ghoul.

…

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, Kiyomi didn't know how much time had passed since she'd come to find herself chained to a wall in Amon's apartment. The only thing she knew was she no longer had any feeling left in her arms or legs, and she was starting to grow rather bored with the game the man was playing with her. So she waited, and waited, until finally he showed his face once again.

"You look like you have something to say." Amon said as he gave his attention to the girl.

"I do, actually. How long you plan on keeping me chained to this wall?" Kiyomi asked with an annoyed glare.

"Until I'm done."

He seemed rather pleased with the look he earned in return.

"Well I don't have all day to wait for you to make up your mind," Said Kiyomi dryly. "I, on the other hand, have business to attend to so if you'll excuse me." With one tug the chains snapped and her body fell to the floor with a thud. For a moment she sat there, stretching out her limbs, before getting to her feet.

Amon looked neither surprised or afraid as Kiyomi got to her feet and calmly approached him. The ghoul hadn't even made it across the room before a jolt took her down to her knees. Hunched over in discomfort she howled in pain, "W-what is this?" She asked in between gulps of air. "W-what's happening t-to m-me?"

"That," Said Amon. "Would be a special little ring made just for you. Only I can control it, only I can remove it without hurting you. Would you like to know where it is?"

Kiyomi's back arched in pain as she screamed, her legs crossing tightly, as pain shot through her body. Amon watched as her body arched and convulsed, all because of the single silver band he alone controlled. e sHehfh


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. The only thing really from ANK is the 'pet-master-love-hate' relationship Iason and Riki have that I borrowed for this fic, along with the nifty pet ring. I may add some other themes to this story in later chapters but as of now it's too soon to tell. The underlying fire, that toughness Kiyomi likes to think she has is somewhat based off Riki as well. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kiyomi paced the cool tile that lined the bathroom floor. Stripped bare of everything, almost down to her very soul, she felt more than physically exposed. She felt weak, vulnerable. Which given the current turn of events was to be expected no matter how foreign. She paused briefly, giving her fractured ankle a break. She tsked, refusing to give into the battered reflection that stared back at her hauntingly. The outer damage would heal in due time, but she was beginning to lose weight due to the lack of having nothing to eat; something she couldn't afford. Her hair, once neat waves of onyx and sapphire, now an unruly stack of tangled mess from the constant pulling. Her arms, wrists, torso even lie covered in bruises that would only darken in the hours to follow before slowly fading. He would've still been at it, still dragging her through the apartment by her hair, the ring firmly set in place etching into the most sensitive of flesh, had he not have fucked up.

Kiyomi quietly thanked the heavens for such a blessing.

Manhandling was nothing new to the young girl, she was a ghoul after all and one that resided on a shady part of town. Fighting to stay alive was inevitable, especially for females. One had to prove they could not be so easily taken advantage of. Which now that she thought about it, brought a bitter smile to Kiyomi's face.

Now she just didn't know anymore.

Fractured ribs, broken arms and legs, hell that was her childhood. And when such a thing occurred, be it from rough housing with other ghouls her age or defending herself from another, her papa would make everything all better. His gentle touch was nothing now, nothing more but a faint memory replace by icy glares and vengeance.

Amon, for however many days (she had long since lost track of time and the passing days), had been on one hell of a tyrannical roll as he dragged her from one end of the rather large apartment to another, tossing her about like an old toy. Running on nothing but adrenaline and the sheer will to live, Kiyomi kept herself alive but was powerless to fight back or defend herself. She was surprised that the coffee table she'd taken a tumble into hadn't done more damage. With the exception of the nasty little gash on her brow that was just beginning to heal itself.

Had she have been human she would have long since died off.

"Prideful little shits like you make me sick," Kiyomi hissed as she got to her feet. "Though you do make the best prey."

Amon growled, his neck was still neatly wrapped from her first attack. The heavy man tackled her to the floor in a fit of anger, taking the couch over with them. When she groaned in discomfort, Amon allowed a smirk to curve his thin lips.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of another?" He inquired. "How does it feel to know that your life is now mine? Does it make you angry? Bitter?"

"Did you not see where I grew up? My life was never mine, not with bastards like you always around. It's a shame I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

"It is," Amon hissed in reply. "Because you will never be given another chance."

Amon got to his feet at the hateful glare the ghoul gave him. Oh how he wanted to break her. To wipe that willful, resentful- defiant-look off her face. He wanted to take all the flame from her until nothing but a hollow, pretty shell remained. He reached out to grab her leg, to pull her to him for yet another strike to her once flawless copper skin, and relished in the howl of pain that slipped past her full, busted lips.

"Oh?" He mused. "What is this?" He examined it closer, ignoring her wince of pain. "It's fractured." He said stating the obvious. "Shall I set it for you?" Not waiting for her to answer, Amon twisted the appendage, resetting the many small bones under smooth skin, and smiling darkly at the scream that filled the air.

From that point on Kiyomi struggled to get free, tears far out of her control rolled down swollen cheeks. There, finally, he was getting somewhere- a true reaction. Amon released his hold, watching as she curled in on herself.

"Get up," Amon demanded. When Kiyomi didn't move he gave an annoyed sigh. "I said get up."

Slowly lithe arms uncoiled themselves and her upper half lifted. He offered no assistance as he watched her struggle to stand.

"Go and clean yourself up. You have ten minutes, not a minute more."

After being dismissed, like a servant from their master, Kiyomi slowly made her way down the implied hallway, her body engulfed in a chilling darkness before she reached the crack bathroom door. She shut it softly behind her with a quiet click, spinning around to quickly scan the small room in search of a way out. But there wasn't one, she was trapped in the man's sick cage. She felt her insides sink as the reality began sank in.

This was all her fault for being bold, stupid.

Amon wasn't going to release her, in fact he was most likely going to kill her. However many days, or hours, of her life she had left was far beyond her knowledge.

After a moment of staring at the broken ghoul before her, Kiyomi made her way over to the shower. She pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, turning on the water and allowing it to run coldly over her sore body before growing hot. The sting of millions of needles biting into her flesh was awakening, cleansing, as it washed off the pink and red, some spots of dried brown, that covered her skin. She combed gentle fingers through the long curtain that was her hair, the gesture soothing to her throbbing scalp. She released a soft sigh as her eyes slid closed.

There was no choice but to be nothing but a pawn in the man's sick game.

There was no choice but to submit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate them. *smiles kindly* Between work, shopping for the holidays, The Walking Dead, my niece looking back at me (and trying her hardest to take my glasses), and personal life I will try my hardest to update as often as I can! I will try to keep this as interesting as I can, so please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Your ten minutes is almost up." Amon's voice reminded, almost tantingly, from the other side of the shut bathroom door.

Chocolate eyes slowly opened to reveal that she was still very much in the pit she'd thrown herself into. The water, which had long since ran cold, was turned off and the curtain drawn back. She felt better for the most part. Running hot water was a luxury and the steam had done wonders to ease the sting of her tender flesh. Kiyomi scanned the bathroom for a change of clothes, even her old clothes would've been fine, but she didn't find anything.

"I don't get any clothes…?" She questioned aloud.

She honestly shouldn't have been so surprised- Amon had been such a _great_ host thus far.

Sarcasm.

Quiet, timid steps padded from the bathroom. The hallway was still dark, the apartment cold, and there was no sign of Amon. Kiyomi made it to where the hallway branched off into the living area, unaware that she was holding her breath. Aside from the broken pieces of furniture and the upturned couch, she had never seen a home so nice.

The walls were an odd shade of white, almost like a mix between eggshell and cream. There were no pictures, no indication of his childhood or past, friends, or a lover. It was very humble, yet modern.

"What are you doing?"

Kiyomi spun to find Amon towering behind her, his expression unreadable. She took a hesitant step back, trying her hardest to shield her bare form from his wondering eyes. He didn't even try to hide the obvious approval and lingering gaze.

"I was just…" Her words trailed off.

"You were just…?" Amon took a threatening step forward.

Kiyomi felt like a caged animal put on display for their master's sick delight.

Light fell onto his bare torso, the sun kissed skin taunt with rippling muscles. Her eyes traveled down his large frame, strong biceps that flexed, a warning that he was ready for anything she could dish out. Taking note of the faint dark hairs that sat silently beneath the deep cave that was his navel. How his pants sat exceptionally low at his waist, just where his briefs hugged his Adonis lines.

"No…" She breathed, taking another step back. "No…" Kiyomi turned in a failed effort to flee, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. But not having a decent meal made the ghoul slow, and within seconds found herself in Amon's tight grasp. "Let go of me!" She screamed as her body was thrown over a strong, broad shoulder. "Let go of me!"

Amon remained quiet, calm, as he back tracked his steps to the hallway. Kiyomi's thrashings grew frantic as she found herself in the man's bedroom, the door slammed shut behind them. He tossed her onto the large bed, watching with mild interest as she scrambled to get away.

"What do you want?" Kiyomi asked desperately as his heavy body pinned her in place. "Why won't you just kill me? Why are you dragging this out? What do you want from me?"

Amon stared down into wide, dark eyes. They were exhausted, defeated. The bruises and gash on her brow had healed, slowly but surely, leaving nothing but flawless copper skin once again. His eyes lowered to slightly parted full lips, tinted in the softest shades of pink. Her damp hair fanned out among the ivory pillows in dark waves.

"What do you want?" She repeated in a hushed whisper.

Amon's own dark eyes returned to hers, and for a moment said nothing as he stared into her depthless orbs. "I want to hear you scream," He said. "I want to hear you cry out for the person you hate them most."

…

Amon forced Kiyomi to look up at him once he'd securely had her pinned against the satin sheets of his bed. Her eyes were full of to the brim with hopelessness, and acceptance of her fate. Her heart sank as Amon ran his free hand along the edge of her jawbone and down the length of her neck. Fingers, warm yet rough from work, brushed against defined collar bones.

"The ring," Amon stated coolly, voice dropping an octave, raspy and deep. His hand traveled down the valley between her breasts, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. "Not only inhibits the usages of your kagune and causes pain, but pleasure as well."

As if to prove this point, he gave the tiny silver band around his middle finger a slight twist with his teeth. Kiyomi gave a whimper as a new wave of sensations ran rapid through her trembling form. He was being surprisingly gentle, given the previous experiences during the days leading up to their current situation.

"Ah…~" Kiyomi was ashamed of the moan that slipped past her lips.

Amon's own full puckers curved into a self satisfied smirk, his growing erection pressing angrily against her inner thigh as he shifted his hips. Fingers danced on heated skin, brushing fondly over taunt nipples. Nails softly raked against the pebbled skin, grazing their nub, as he brought their lips crashing together. He was hungry for lust, the emotion having taken over completely now, as his tongue ran along the ghoul's tightly sealed lips. Tasting, caressing, as he willed her to kiss him back with equal want and need. His tongue plunged into her mouth determinedly, teasing, as a soft moan escaped yet again.

Amon broke away from the ghoul's mouth to descend her throat, his cock twitching angrily within the confines of his pants as Kiyomi's breathless mews ghosted past his ears. His hands traveled down the fragile plain that was the ghoul's body, exploring each and every dip and curve. He gazed down into the dark, half lidded eyes that belonged to the ghoul. Among the mixture of confusion and seething hatred was the lust he so desperately longed for.

It has been far too long, he long admitted to himself. Amon couldn't even remember the last time he had a warm body in his grasp, let alone his bed. How he longed to feel the tight cavern constrict around his girth, how he wanted so desperately to ride out his own orgasm. One brought on by something other than his hand.

Dark locks shifted curtly as Amon's head bent between parted legs, heated lips kissing their way up one of the ghoul's slender thighs. Kiyomi gasped, tightly gripping the sheets beneath her, as Amon's tongue gently caressed her clit and the matching silver band it housed. He probed her deliciously, tasting the sweet juices that dripped from her core. Kiyomi couldn't stop the lustful moan that spewed forth, her hips rising to meet the slick thrusts of his oral muscle.

"Ahhhh…~" Her back arched, mouth open in moaning gasps.

Amon pulled away shortly before the ghoul could release. He wouldn't allow such a privilege unless it was by his cock alone. He sat back on his knees, peering down beneath the downcast of dark hair at his handiwork. Kiyomi was all but lost to him know, high on a cloud of bliss and panting lewdly. Her knees were set widely apart, giving him full view of the overly sensitive pink skin of her womanhood. Was this the real reason he chose to keep her alive this long? To be a personal fuck toy for whenever he saw fit? Surely there had to be a logical explination. No ghoul before her had ever lasted this long, not that he brought them home on a frequent basics. There was just something about the young copper skinned ghoul that called to him in more ways than one, and he wanted to explore every inch of her. He wanted to drink from the forbidden fountain of death and quench his thirst.

He pulled down the zipper of his trousers, sighing contentedly as the cool air of the room brushed against the head of his cock. The considerable length hung heavily in the man's hands as he stroked himself a few times at the sight of the ghoul. He crawled back above her, claiming her lips once again. The kiss was sweet, chaste, their lips firmly pressed together.

Kiyomi released a painful cry as Amon's considerable girth pushed past her virgin walls. A helpless mew leaves her throat when the man shifts his trimmed hips against her own, arching off the bed as she felt his breath against her shoulder. Her hands claw at his back desperately, and for a moment she herself can feel the tiniest of trembles in his large stature. Amon's thrusts were slow, gentle, as he enjoyed the tight warmth around his cock.

"Who do you belong to?" Amon asked, thrusting into her and watching as her face contorted pain and pleasure.

"N-no one!" Kiyomi breathed, refusing to grip onto the man's broad shoulders.

"I am going to ask again, who do you belong to?" He mused, almost half heartedly, as he thrusted harder and faster.

Kiyomi tried her hardest to stifle her cries, she hoped to not give in to the detective and his pulsing girth but to no avail when Amon's paced quickened to rolling slams with no warning.

"Y-you!" The ghoul moaned loudly, pushing her hips upwards into Amon's. "I belong to you!"

Strange how someone who looked upon him with so much hatred now clung to him with so much need.

Aiming deeper, skin slicked with sweat slapping against skin, Amon touched the very spot he'd been searching for and relished in the bowing of the ghoul's back and the startled moan that filled the air. Her skin seemingly glistened flawlessly, enticing him to lick up the length of her neck. Tasting the salty flesh before biting down just enough to hurt but to not draw blood.

"You are mine." Amon murmurs softly into her ear, teeth tracing the shell before pulling on the jeweled lobe. "You belong to me and no one else shall ever touch you like I do."

A sharp cry is torn from Kiyomi's throat as Amon's slamming hips continued to rock her form, his cock sheathed snuggly in her warmth, accenting his possessive claim over her body and soul. His movements were intense, overwhelming, and the young ghoul knew not of how much longer she would last. The detective thrusted, feeling the heat in his gut beginning to boil over, before pumping erratically. Sharp incisors sank into the warm crook of Kiyomi's neck as a deep groan left his chest, his body trembling from release. Kiyomi gave a mind numbing scream as the man's teeth met her flesh before writhing beneath him, a cry of his name effortlessly reaching the heavens as her own juices mixed deliciously with his.

…

Kiyomi panted, her breath shallow. There was no telling how long she'd have to compose herself before Amon mounted her once again. Said man shifted on the bed next to her, rolling onto his side before sitting up on the edge. She watched as he worked, the muscles in his strong back tensing and relaxing as he pulled up his briefs, her claw marks evident against bronze skin. She allowed her eyes to close for a moment, ignoring the bile that threatened to come up from her gut. She felt dirty, and not in a way that a warm shower could clean. She felt betrayed, and by her own body to say the least. Amon got to his feet without a word, padding quietly across the room as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Kiyomi breathed a shaky sigh of relief once the door shut and the shower water began to run shortly after. Her muscles screamed in a familiar protest as she rolled herself onto her side, ignoring the trail of blood and semen that leaked silently from between her legs. Curling in on herself, she wept. Wept for the current pain she was in, physically and emotionally. Wept for the hell her life had undoubtedly become on her part alone. Wept because crying was her only connection to the world she once belonged to, where she actually felt alive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, this is a blend of the concepts of Ai No Kusabi with the characters of Tokyo Ghoul. Yes, there are going to be A LOT of things Amon is going to do, say, and think that make him completely OOC. Remember, I'm taking some character traits of Iason Mink and portraying them through Amon. So if it makes you uncomfortable, upset, etc. stop reading or simply don't read. I'm pretty sure I said all of this (or gave the simplified version of this) way back in chapter one. Now, on a different note these upcoming chapters are going to be fillers up until the good, dramatic stuff starts. So hopefully y'all stay along for the ride. Please review and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kiyomi awoke alone. The room, never mind the large bed, seemed to swallow her presence entirely. The thick drapes that hung over the large floor to ceiling windows were half drawn, letting just enough of the sun's early rays shine into the otherwise dark room.

"Asshole." She said aloud to no one in particular.

She did, though, notice the note Amon had apparently left behind. The only real evidence, with the exception of the solid linens, and his disheveled clothing on the floor, that he'd ever been there. She supposed sleeping there was a hell of a lot better than sleeping chained to the wall like she had been- though this was something she wouldn't dare admit aloud. Someone by the name of Ippei Kusaba was stopping by to look after her until he returned home from work.

"Don't trust me, aye? Smart man."

But Kiyomi concluded she was well past the age of needing a baby sitter. Besides, Amon had the place locked down like Alcatraz- she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She collapsed back into the pillows, unsure of if she really wanted to get up. Her body ached, her ego was bruised, and if Kusaba was anything like Mado than she would need all of her strength to protect herself if need be.

"Maybe just a while longer…" She murmured tiredly.

Kiyomi rolled onto her side to get comfortable; even the pillows smelt like the bastard.

…

Kiyomi stared into the eager, inquisitive face of Kusaba. He was a younger man compared to Amon, with short sandy brown hair and glasses as thick as they got. He'd arrived shortly after the ghoul had gotten up to start her day, fumbling clumsily with the keys Amon had trusted him with.

"You Kusaba?" Kiyomi asked calmly as she opened the door, staring into the flushed face of the young detective.

"I… uh… I am." He nodded, adjusting his glasses.

Kiyomi could see the sweat that quickly beading his brow he was so nervous. "Well come on in, I'm not going to eat you. I don't bite… much." She chuckled as the man's already chalky skin lost whatever color it had left. His scent reminded her of that of a child's, naïve- nowhere near the strong, robust musk that Amon emitted.

Though skittish, Kusaba looked upon Kiyomi with amazement instead of resentfulness. Like there was no one more interesting in his world right now but her as he cautiously made his way into Amon's apartment.

"So can I get you anything?" Kiyomi offered as she watched him tip toe around. "Tea? Water? …courage?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Kusaba said as he took a seat on the nearby sofa.

"So… what is it like outside right now?"

"Oh… um… cool, you can tell its fall finally." Said the man.

Kiyomi gazed up thoughtful for a moment quietly. "Huh... never knew I'd miss walking outside until I ended up here. Amon keeps me locked away like some dirty secret… or prisoner. I'd kill for some fresh air… just not literally."

"Well… I uh… don't see why we can't step out onto the patio right?" Kusaba said, standing abruptly with the keys in his hand.

The ghoul watched with curious eyes as the fumbling detective motioned over to the locked French doors that closed off the apartment from the rest of the world. With a simple turn of a key and a slight push, the doors swung open. Kiyomi stood, her steps small, as the nostalgia of the gentle mid afternoon breeze ruffled every hair on her body. She inhaled deeply, the different scents were invigorating.

"What are you plotting?" Kiyomi suddenly asked, turning to face him.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

Kusaba's thin, chapped lips curved into a friendly, warm smile. It was oddly enough contagious, pulling the ghoul into its welcoming warmth. "Not all detectives are bad, just like not all ghouls are bad."

"I'm no good, Kusaba… I'm dangerous." Came the ghoul's distant whisper as her gaze turned back onto the clouds that floated lazily through the opaque blue sky.

"You haven't tried to hurt me, so you must not be." Replied Kusaba with a shrug. "And I know he seems to be a bit rough around the edges, but Amon is really a good guy. He had a pretty bad past with ghouls…"

"I'm not wrong to hate him… he could've killed me already but instead I'm still locked in here with no real explination why."

Kusaba leaned against the iron railing with a sigh, his own gaze distant. "A few years ago Amon began to keep to himself more so than normal. For the longest he shut everyone out and none us knew why. About a year ago he actually started going to our meetings again. He's really not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

Kiyomi watched as the admiration Kusaba held for the other man lit up his eyes. What it was that Kusaba found so amazing she herself had lacked to find, though she really wasn't looking. By this point she had resulted to living her days one by one, and trying her hardest to stay in his good graces even if it was easier said than done.

…

Amon decided to take the long, scenic route home. After the last week and a half of being off at home (due to the chunk of his neck being ripped off by a certain ghoul), confined to his apartment with said ghoul, the stale stench of worn cardboard and Lysol was a much needed refreshment. He welcomed the pile of work that had accumulated during his absence with open arms, anything to take his mind off things. And so he busied himself so much so time got away from him, and before he knew it Mado was all but demanding he returned home.

"Leave that here," Said the much older man. "Don't over work yourself, you're still healing. Go home, get some rest."

Oh he'd get some rest alright. A rather moody, yet exceedingly attractive ghoul was waiting for him back home. Amon would be lying if he said she hadn't crossed his mind from time to time during the day. But he'd lay into her later- pun intended. Now, as he rolled the still healing part of his neck exhaustedly, he just wanted a shower. Though the weather outside was cool, inside the office building where he worked was anything but. He'd long since ditched his suit jacket, and the shirt he wore clung to his broad shoulders and strong back.

Amon trotted tiredly down the long hall that housed his apartment as well as a couple others, unlocking the door and relishing in the sound of laughter that greeted him. It was odd, the content warmth of the sound. Something he hadn't heard coming from his home in years, not since the incident that left his world shattered in more ways than one. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the positivity was nostalgic.

There, seated on the floor, was Kiyomi. Her legs were folded neatly under her as she listened to whatever nonsense Kusaba was spewing, taking a great liking to the tale. Her dark eyes were wide as she listened eagerly to the young man's telling of the horrific plunder that was last year's holiday party, earning a few giggles from the ghoul. It was a light chortle, and one that wormed its way into Amon's chest.

"Oh! You're back!" Kusaba said suddenly, grabbing Amon's attention almost instantly.

"Oh don't mind me," He waved dismissively.

Kiyomi got to her feet quietly, her gaze averted, as she turned to face Kusaba. "Today was fun," She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, and bring those books you were talking about earlier."

Amon felt his body tense as he watched the two of them hug, his coworker's thin arms going to settle around the ghoul's slim waist. Jealousy didn't sit well with the oldest of the pair, he'd seen dark days in the past due to lashing out and he was in no mood to relive the past. But he couldn't help the involuntary grind of his teeth as he cut his eyes away.

Amon showed Kusaba to the door shortly after, keeping his parting words brief, before turning back to Kiyomi.

"I take it you behaved yourself today." He said, somewhat mockingly.

"Drop dead." Kiyomi spat, eyes narrowing.

Amon chuckled quietly to himself, watching as the ghoul stormed off. He cracked a smirk as he followed after the ghoul, pulling his tie lose.

"So what do you think of Kusaba?" When Kiyomi didn't answer him right away, he continued. "Are you not going to ask how my day went? It was my first day back after a certain ghoul attacked me." Amusement danced in dark orbs.

"Am I supposed to care?" Kiyomi retorted. "And considering Kusaba is the only other person I have to talk to while I'm in this hell, he is rather pleasant. Hard to believe he works with assholes like you."

Amon's piercing gaze grew threatening, "You will try your best to watch your tone." He warned.

"Of course your highness," Scoffed Kiyomi. "Is there anything you need master? Your dinner made, a bath drawn, or how about I kiss your ass like you and your buddies make every other ghoul in this town do?"

"Kiyomi."

"Oh? You know my name? And here I thought you'd changed it to bitch."

"Stop this." His jaw clenched tightly. It was too late in the day for his patience to be tried.

"No! I hate being locked away like some animal or prisoner! Kill me if you're going to but don't leave me here to rot!"

"I told you to stop." Amon growled as he pushed Kiyomi up against the nearest wall. His body pressed tightly into the mold that was her own, her heat electrifying. "If it's freedom you want so badly even you should know that nothing comes without a price, little ghoul."


End file.
